


Sleep away

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiKage, Winter Blues, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Don't ever forget your books.





	Sleep away

Kageyama made his way down the hall, uttering under his breath the word "maths textbook" repeatedly in the case he might forget why he was even heading back to the classroom in the first place.

There was no practice today as the third years had gone off on their yearly class trip to Kyoto and the second years had been whisked off to do community service. But unsurprisingly it didn't stop Kageyama and Hinata from racing each other out into the empty gymnasium and spending all the restless energy that had been accumulating during the school day.

"Maths text...book...." The setter's voice rang eerily loudly down the almost empty halls, filled with the chill of winter air. He stumbled over to his desk near the back of the classroom and peered into the small alcove of his worn desk. It wasn't there.

The dark haired boy started, scratching his head in confusion over the lack of what he thought would definitely be there. Perhaps it was at home on his desk...but wait, he had used it earlier in the day, casted sleepy eyes over the jumble of figures on pages.

He grunted a little as the fatigue that began washing over his body took form in the shape of a frown on his lips and he coughed a little.

Homework was waiting for him, as well as the homework from the day before that, and the week before that. He didn't have time to play detective.

He straightened himself and after a moment of consideration, marched over to Hinata's table where sure enough, a tattered, crumpled maths textbook, along with other miscellaneous items were hidden deep inside his desk.

A crooked smile danced on the setters lips as he pulled the book out, amused by his own intelligence, before promptly sitting down and uncovering the crumpled worksheets from the past few weeks from the depths of his bag.

He set to work diligently, despite not particularly understanding or making sense of anything. But it didn't take long before his breaths became heavy, eyelids fluttering open, shut. The setter slumped unconscious over the table in the empty classroom.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Coming back to school after discovering that he'd left his notebook in his desk was the last thing he wanted to do on a cold winters night.

He tugged the edge of his scarf, pulling it over his mouth as he slipped his indoor shoes on, wondering down the empty halls , only faintly lit by the lights from various rooms reflecting off the worn floors.

Without wasting any time, the middle blocker quickly made his way to his classroom with long strides, flipping on the lights and retrieving his book, shifting through its pages before turning on his heel to leave. Staying in this frozen hell of a classroom any longer would give him frostbite.

Yet before he had made it out into the main entrance of the school he caught sight of a figure in the dark. The moon, peeking through slivers of cloud illuminated the unlit classroom just enough to see the unusual outline.

Tsukishima jumped, blinded by his urgency, but as he composed himself he approached the doorway, long fingers feeling the wall for the light switch.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously, simultaneously flicking the switch, eyes flinching at the sudden brightness flooding the classroom.

It took a moment for Tsukishima's eyes to adjust, and another moment for him to recognise the boy slumped over on the desk.

It was Kageyama Tobio.

The taller boy hovered in the doorway, his gut reaction being flipping the lights off like whoever had had done the same before him, leaving the idiot to sleep the night. But he held the desire back and decided to stay a little longer, "Heeey, your highness, aren't there better places to sleep?"

The middle blocker stiffened from the lack of response, walking over to the desk, "Hey..." he gave the setter a slight push, causing the setter to turn his face from his arms.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tsukishima muttered under his breath as he eyed the dark haired boy, face flushed and breath ragged.

At this time the nurses office would have long been closed and the few remaining staff members at the school would probably just get Kageyama to rest for a moment before sending him off to walk home.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing loudly, reaching out to place his hand on the setter's forehead, his other hand on his own.

The fever was slight, not hospitalisation worthy but enough to render the King, who was always bursting with energy, lifeless.

Feeling Tsukishima's large hands Kageyama started, eyes fluttering open to glance at the tall blonde before closing them again, turning his head away to avoid the middle blocker's touch "....Tsukishima? Why...."

The blonde would usually laugh at the King's pathetic attempt to get riled up, but instead, he hitched his glasses, "You shouldn't be sleeping here." he stated, the usual snide tone that always fringed his words absent from his voice.

And to that Kageyama could only respond with heavy breaths, a visible chill spreading over his body.

"Damn it." Tsukishima swore, sliding off his gloves and scarf, clumsily pulling out Kageyama's hands and attempting to quickly put them onto the setter's, wrapping his scarf around the shivering boy. It was more difficult that Tsukishima had imagined, yet he persisted.

"You owe me one your highness." He hissed through gritted teeth as he hauled the setter onto his back, groaning at the sudden weight placed on his spine and legs. Obviously the setter was just all muscle and no brains. Feeling Kageyama's breaths beside his ear, muffled ever so slightly by the scarf around his neck, Tsukishima made his way out the door into the cold. With only the warmth of Kageyama's body against his to combat the biting winter weather.

With the lights switched off, the classroom was empty once again. Crumpled papers and a textbook stirred by presence of a draft, whispering through the open door.

__

* * *

 

Tsukishima laid the setter down on his bed, Kageyama curling up like a sleeping puppy the moment the blonde pulled the covers over him.

Walking home in the cold was probably not the best idea and the thought tugged at Tsukishima as his eyes scanned over the King's face, docile, helpless and completely unaware of his surroundings. However it would be a bother to explain to anyone how he had come across his teammate unconscious in an empty classroom.

Perched on the edge of the bed he could feel the setter shiver under the covers and he shook off the useless thoughts running through his mind, picking himself up to go and get more covers and pull out the futon for himself. But before he could leave he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Tsuki...shima...."

The fragility of Kageyama's voice made the middle blocker cringe, "...yes?"

"....cold...." the setter mumbled into the sheets and the blonde wondered whether the boy lying in his bed was even half conscious.

"I know." He responded, clicking his tongue, but the setter, despite his condition, wouldn't let go, instead seemingly tightening his already vice-like grip.

"Cold." Kageyama mumbled again.

Tsukishima wasn't an idiot and he was sure that, even in his fever induced delirium, Kageyama wanted one thing. And because the blonde knew he refused to yield, "No." he retorted sternly, placing his hand over Kageyama's to pull the setter off. Even when he was sick the King managed to be selfish.

The middle blocker was met with surprising resistance. A tug with a force strong enough to pull him into the bed. He struggled a bit between the sheets before sighing, he didn't have the power or the patience to pry himself from the arms wrapped around him.

He made a face as the setter found a comfy spot, snuggled in his chest and he asked himself what sin he had committed in his previous life to deserve this. But upon doing so he noticed the King's shivering had died down considerably, his breaths less ragged.

That was the moment Tsukishima accepted his fate, letting his heavy eyes close and fingers curl. A strange knot dissolving from his chest upon seeing the setter's improved condition.

Slowly, but surely, their breaths began to sync as sleep over took them, the warmth of their bodies mingling under the blankets of a cold winters night.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima's eyes fluttered open, groaning as he felt the pressure of hard plastic dig into his nose. He'd slept with his glasses on.

Still shaking off the sleep he lay for a moment, trying to remember what had caused him to be so tired that he'd completely forgotten to take his glasses off.

It didn't take long for him to recall as he tried to roll over, only to be met, face to face with the King, sleeping peacefully, head tucked under the covers.

There was only so much room a single bed could provide for two tall high school boys and how they both managed to sleep in the bed without the other falling out was a miracle. And as he wondered his eyes scanned over Kageyama's sleeping face and a feeling of unease stirred in his chest.

Tsukishima had only ever known the King with furrowed brows and snide grins. But right now, he looked almost harmless.

To shake the feeling off Tsukishima decided it was best he tear his eyes away and get out of bed. It wasn't comfortable with their bodies pressed together so ridiculously close. Rolling over , he sat up, stirring the covers ever so slightly.

As the blonde looked back, Kageyama's expression twisted, pained, as if by leaving his side Tsukishima had torn imaginary flesh that had joined the two of them. And unsurprisingly the setter had his fingers wrapped around a section of Tsukishima's shirt.

"Don't go..." a muffled murmur.

"..... _Please_."

Tsukishima paused and bit his lip as he found himself staring at a flushed Kageyama, face hidden partially under the covers.

The blonde glanced at the clock on his desk and back at the setter, who's mouth was set in a stern line.

 

"...Only for a moment."

 

Perhaps Tsukishima was coming down with a fever himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's been a while since I wrote. It's winter and I've been bouncing between being sick and not. So here's some writing to get that out of my system. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I'd be happy if you liked it even a little bit!


End file.
